Exemplary systems described herein relate to the field of imaging media dispensing systems.
Imaging media, for example, wet or dry toner having common process colors, such as, cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K), are widely used by the imaging industry to develop images. An image forming apparatus including the four ink containers for CMYK, for example, may be used to produce images containing various colors by supplying the CMYK inks to an image bearing member, such as a developing drum or belt, of a developing unit of the image forming apparatus. Because the developing unit consumes the imaging media to develop the images, the imaging media located in the containers become substantially depleted. As a result, the depleted containers must eventually be refilled or removed from the image forming apparatus and replaced with containers that include additional imaging media.